Memory expansion is one of the many fields where high density circuit module solutions provide space-saving advantages. For example, the well-known DIMM (Dual In-line Memory Module) has been in use for years, in various forms, to provide memory expansion. A typical DIMM includes a conventional PCB (printed circuit board) with memory and supporting digital logic devices mounted on both sides. The DIMM is typically mounted in an area of the host computer system by inserting a contact-bearing edge of the DIMM into a card edge connector.
DIMMs and other circuit modules generate heat. As operating speeds and capacities have increased, systems and methods to shed heat have become more valuable. A variety of systems and methods have been used to dissipate heat from operating circuit modules. For example, forced air has been used for years to cool circuit modules. Heat sinks have also been employed to increase the surface area of a circuit or module and, consequently, increase the surface area from which heat may be conducted to surrounding air. Consequently, many systems have combined forced air flow with increased surface area to provide a system devised to mitigate heat accumulation in DIMMs and other circuitry operating under demanding conditions.
There are, however, reasonable limits to the speeds that may be imparted to air passing over a circuit module. Further, heat sinks increase surface conduction area but do little more. Consequently, what is needed are systems and methods to improve the conduction between a circuit module and nearby airflow.